


Blut ins Meer

by somali77



Category: Kaguyahime
Genre: Angst, BL, Death, Dependence - Freeform, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Sad, relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Nach einem alten Gedicht fliegt ein "dunkler Falter" über zwei Menschen die sich nahe stehen, weil einer von ihnen zuerst sterben wird und der andere den Verlust ertragen muss. Yui kennt das Gefühl. Und hat Angst.





	Blut ins Meer

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: BL, angst, sad (siehe tags)
> 
> Komentar: Zeitpunkt wohl irgendwann zwischen 1. x 2. Band. Alte Geschichte. Ist eine gute Weile her dass ich Prinzessin Kaguya gelesen habe. Leicht angelehnt an die Storyline, aber nicht völlig übereinstimmend. Die Textzeilen des Gedichtes zwischendurch (frei übersetzt von Felix Luna) sind da, weil ich fand, dass sie die Stimmung schön unterstützen.
> 
> Pairing: Yui x Midori

\--

 

“...Da gehst du, Alfonsina, mit deiner Einsamkeit.

Welche neuen Gedichte gingst du suchen?

Eine alte Stimme aus Wind und Salz umschmeichelt deine Seele

und nimmt sie mit.

Und du gehst bis dorthin, schlafend, wie im Traum, Alfonsina

mit deinem Kleid aus Meer”

 

\--

 

Hund.

 

Hund.

 

Er kannte die Geschichte von einem Hund, der seinen Herrn verzweifelt liebte und der, nachdem er gestorben war, sich nicht von ihm wegziehen lassen wollte. Tagelang lag er nur auf dem Grab und rührte sich nicht, aß nichts, trank nichts, wartete nur auf einen Herrn der nicht mehr zu ihm zurückkommen würde. Vielleicht war es ihm auch klar gewesen, Hunde sind nicht blöd, dass es hoffnungslos war zu warten. Aber dieser Hund hatte beschlossen, dass es in seinem Leben keinen neuen Herrn mehr geben würde.

Und weil Hunde sich nicht selbst erschießen können, blieb er einfach dort liegen, wo er seinem Herrn am Nächsten zu sein glaubte, und wo es vielleicht noch ein bisschen nach ihm roch, obwohl dieser Duft im Laufe der Tage immer schwächer geworden sein musste, am Schluss vielleicht nur noch etwas wie eine Ahnung war. Eine Erinnerung.

Er lag da und sehnte sich nur danach, wieder bei ihm zu sein.

Weil er ihn nicht allein lassen konnte, folgte er ihm in den Tod.

 

Vielleicht, weil er es einfach selbst nie ertragen hatte, allein zu sein...

 

Yui hockte in einem alten Industriegebiet, das längst stillgelegt war und nur noch zwielichtigem Gesindel von Zeit zu Zeit als Unterschlupf diente, gleich neben einem Baum an einem schlammigen Fluss und starrte, unermüdlich Grashalme zupfend, auf das braune, sich in gemächlichen Strudeln dahinwälzende Wasser.

 

Nicht weit entfernt von ihm war eine kleine Brücke, schlicht und aus Beton gebaut, mit einem dürftigen Geländer aus Eisenstangen. Dick und klobig und heruntergekommen, so wie alles an diesem Ort hier.

 

Sie war nur anderthalb Meter über dem Wasser, was im Übrigen zwar tief, aber nicht besonders einladend aussah, um falsche Assoziationen schon gleich einmal auszuschließen. Yui hatte nicht vor sich auf dermaßen verzweifelte Art und Weise wie eine Ratte zu ersäufen.

Nicht jetzt jedenfalls, und nicht hier.

 

Obwohl es ihm mittlerweile immer mehr zur wohltuenden Option wurde.

 

Selbst zuerst zu sterben...

 

Er war hergekommen um Ruhe zu finden.

Stille und Landschaft beruhigten manchmal...

 

Schon seit gut anderthalb Stunden hockte er hier, ließ sich durchfrieren und schluckte alle Tränen die in ihm hoch drängten, sogar jetzt noch, immer noch, obwohl keiner hier war, der ihn gesehen hätte. Vielleicht genau deshalb. Er wollte nicht länger stark sein, und doch klammerte er sich daran fest. Vielleicht weil es ihm Halt gab.

 

Er hockte hier mit diesem seltsamen, menschlichen Masochismus, der ihn dazu trieb sich noch tiefer in den Schmerz hineinzuverrennen, bis er schreiend, bis er übermächtig geworden war, und er nur noch so lange die Knöchel gegen den Baum schlagen konnte, bis sie zu bluten begonnen hatten und der Schmerz ihm ein wenig Kühlung und Klarheit brachte.

Hier hockte er und bohrte in seinen Wunden, verletzte sich selbst und kam sich ungeheuer allein und bejammernswert vor.

 

Aber anders konnte er jetzt nicht damit umgehen. Jetzt nicht.

Und er tat das Letzte was ihm als Ausweg blieb, bleib still und heulte tränenlos über sein großes, heldenhaftes Leben voller Angst.

 

Gab es nichts das wirklich über Angst siegte, nicht nur theoretisch, etwas das ihn freimachen konnte? Wirklich nichts? War er sein ganzes Leben nur auf der Flucht gewesen..?

 

Während er übel fröstelnd bemerkte, dass es doch empfindlich kühl wurde mittlerweile, und die Wolken sich am Horizont grau zusammengeballt hatten, kam allmählich etwas Ordnung in seine verwirrten Gedanken.

 

Ja, sein Kopf war ein Chaos, genauso wie sein Inneres. Er gestand sich zu, ein bisschen wahnsinnig zu sein, er hatte genug gesehen und erlebt um ein Recht darauf zu haben.

Manchmal wollte er einfach nur noch alles abschalten, nicht mehr denken. Denken machte Angst.

 

Manchmal suchte er sich jemanden, der ihn festhielt, wollte zurück in eine Geborgenheit, die er nie hatte, wollte wieder ein Kind werden, oder wirklich etwas wie ein Hund.

 

Er dachte nicht viel über Dinge nach.

 

Es stimmte, es zog ihn gleich zu jedem hin. Er war kein Kontaktmensch, wollte aber trotzdem wie zwanghaft jeden irgendwie festhalten, als suchte er pausenlos nach noch mehr Halt in einer Welt, in der er längst alle Sicherheit verloren hatte.

 

Und je klarer nun seine Gefühle wurden, je mehr er sich hier beruhigte und in sein Innerstes lauschte, je mehr er hier eine Entschlossenheit aus Zweifeln grub...

 

desdo sicherer wurde er sich.

 

Und als er sich wirklich sicher war, jede Faser seines Körpers, jede Hirnwindung nur als Echo seiner Entscheidung glühen spürte, stand er auf.

Und ging.

 

Auch für ihn, Yui, würde es nie einen neuen Herrn geben. Nie wieder.

 

\--

 

Es war schon spät als er zurückkehrte. Er fand seinen Weg zurück ins Gebäude und schlich sehr vorsichtig durch die Zimmer. Diesmal wollte er sicher gehen.

 

Sie hatten Akira in einem eigenen Zimmer untergebracht. Der, der hier im Bett lag, war wirklich der, den er suchte. Lautlos schlich er heran, mit hängendem Kopf, spürte trotzdem sein Herz schlagen in Aufregung, als er näher kam.

 

“Yui”, kam es müde, “bist du endlich da?.. Du kannst doch nicht einfach-...”

“Bitte”, würgte er hervor, “Ich hab Angst allein, lass mich zu dir! Ich... werd dir auch morgen aus dem Weg gehen, okay? Keiner muss es merken...”

 

“Komm schon her”, stöhnte der blassere Junge und schlug die Decke zurück.

 

Er brauchte nicht sehr lange.

Um in diese warmen Kissen zu schlüpfen, mit unheimlicher Macht zu dem anderen Körper zu drängen, ihn zu umschlingen, ihn an sich zu ziehen, sich an ihn zu pressen...

Den Kopf nah an seiner Schulter zu vergraben, in den Haaren, wo es so gut roch, wo er Wärme fühlte, Geborgenheit...

 

“Yui, du zitterst ja... Komm her, du bist ganz kalt..!” Midori griff ihm beunruhigt den Kopf, strich ihm die Wange hinunter.

“Was hast du nur getan, du wirst krank werden..! Blödmann, du liegst noch mit Fieber im Bett wenn wir ins UG-Camp wollen...”

 

“Ich hab nachgedacht, Midori, über uns.”

 

Midori ließ den Kopf zurück ins Kissen fallen und hob den Blick mit schmerzhaft verzogenem Gesichtsausdruck, “Oh Yui...”, stöhnte er.

 

“Lach nicht über mich, Midori... Ich möchte niemanden außer dir, ich möchte nicht auch noch an deinem Grab stehen, du musst mitkommen, bitte! Stirb nicht, Midori, stirb nicht... Ich halte das nicht nochmal aus..!”

 

“Yui..!”

 

Doch dann beruhigte sich Midori langsam wieder. Der blonde Junge, der ihm so heftig die Hände in den Schlafanzug gekrallt hatte, drückte ihm das Gesicht in die Halsbeuge und schluchzte deutlich.

Er musste sich wohl nur wieder einmal ausheulen...

 

Midori legte ruhig und liebevoll einen Arm um ihn, streichelte ihm ein wenig die Schulter, ließ ihn noch einmal spüren dass er nicht allein war. Dass er, Midori noch da war. Und dass er endlich aufhören konnte, wegen dieser idiotischen Sache so hysterisch zu sein...

...sterben musste man doch sowieso...

 

...irgendwann...

 

Es wurde einfach nicht besser. Wieder und wieder schluchzte der nach außen hin so tapfere Krieger, wollte sich nicht beruhigen, steigerte sich noch tiefer hinein.

 

“Schhh... ruhig...”

Midori flüsterte sanft und sein Herz schien ein wenig wärmer zu werden. Auch wenn er es sich manchmal nicht eingestand, es war ein gutes Gefühl, für Yui dazusein.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl, sein Vertrauen zu haben.

Und es war ein gutes Gefühl, zu wissen dass der Kerl, der ohne zu zögern Menschen töten konnte, ihm so sehr vertraute dass er zu ihm ins Bett kroch und sich ausheulte, über Albträume die er gehabt hatte, über Ängste, die ihn quälten...

 

Allerdings war Yui- so leid es ihm tat, das zuzugeben- so schwach, dass er manchmal wirklich nur eine Fußfessel zu sein schien.

Er beanspruchte ihn auf eine Weise, die ihm selbst nicht geheuer war. Und mittlerweile, da sie beide älter geworden waren, kam etwas anderes mit ins Spiel, das ihm die ganze Sache ein wenig unbehaglich machte.

 

Yui war einfach kein Kind mehr... und er selbst auch nicht. Und seine Gefühle verwirrten ihn. Sie verwirrten und ärgerten ihn zugleich, und er fühlte sich schrecklich in letzter Zeit, Yui gegenüber. Schrecklich unsicher.

Verdammte Pubertät.

Nie zuvor hatte er das so stark empfunden wie jetzt. Es brachte alles durcheinander. Und es war Yui, der es durcheinander brachte.

 

“Ruhig... es ist doch alles gut jetzt, Yui, beruhige dich... lass es ruhig raus, aber lass uns dann schlafen, ja? Komm, ich bin müde... hab keine Angst mehr...”

Und mehr unbewusst, mehr um ihn von diesem harten, zu schrecklich klingenden Schluchzen abzubringen, strich er durch die Frisur an seinem Hinterkopf, kraulte ihm den Nacken.

 

Da blickte Yui auf, und der Blick sprühte den ganzen Wahnsinn der letzten zehn Jahre, als er keuchte,

“Du darfst nicht sterben, Midori, ich kann es nicht ertragen! Diesmal nicht!”

 

Midori nickte nur.

 

“Ist doch schon gut.”, versuchte er flüsternd zu besänftigen, “Ist schon gut. Du hast mich immer beschützt, wir sind Freunde, und schau, ich lebe ja noch, also beruhig dich...”

“Nein! Midori, das ist nicht alles...!” “Sag schon, was ist los..?”

“Ich... mag dich sehr-... ich meine ich hab dich sehr lieb-... ich liebe dich!”

 

Eine kleine Weile, zwischen einem Tacken des Sekundenzeigers und dem nächsten, stand die Welt still.

Midori war wie erstarrt. Keiner der Beiden bewegte sich.

 

“Oh... Das ist ja so typisch für dich!”, stöhnte Midori endlich.

 

Yui zuckte, aber er blieb still, den Kopf abgewandt und reuig gebeugt. “Ich kann nicht anders... ich kann dich nicht anlügen..!”

 

Midori riss ihn hoch und gab ihm einen Stoß von sich weg. Danach hielt er schwer atmend und abgewandt ein wenig inne.

 

Yui blieb immer noch reglos, schien auf ein Urteil zu warten. Schien sich mit seiner Hinrichtung gleich hier und jetzt abzufinden.

 

Doch Midori legte sich nur zurück aufs Laken und atmete tief aus.

 

“Gehst du dann rüber in dein Bett?”, fragte er dann endlich etwas ungewohnt distanziert, trotzdem sehr leise und sanft.

 

“Findest du mich abscheulich..?”

“Ja.”

 

Getroffen ließ Yui den Kopf hängen.

 

“Ich hab es schon geahnt, weißt du... ich hatte nur das Gefühl ich sag es dir, bevor es zu spät ist...”

Midori hielt den Kopf stur in die Kissen gedrückt.

 

Yui fühlte die Tränen wiederkommen, aber er zog sich leise zurück.

 

\--

 

Yui.

 

Yui

 

Warum machte er ihn so verstört?

Seufzend strich sich Midori ohne es richtig zu merken eine Hand über die Brust. Irgendwo tiefer, da in seinem Bauch war etwas, das wuchs, und das ihn von innen her auffressen würde... so sagten sie.

 

Eigentlich hatte er keine wirkliche Angst davor, sich operieren zu lassen. Er hatte auch keine wirkliche Angst, zu sterben, es war eher etwas wie dumpfe, ungute Aufregung vor etwas unvermeidlichem, das wohl nicht angenehm werden würde, und von dem er nur hoffte dass es schnell vorbei war...

 

Ob er geköpft wurde oder bei der Operation starb... Beides ging sicher entweder schnell oder schmerzlos. Er nahm es hin, für ihn wäre es okay gewesen. Glaubte er zumindest.

 

Er ließ sich nicht operieren weil Yui Angst hatte.

 

Verdammt noch mal, das nicht jetzt auch noch..! Er hatte sich um Yui gekümmert, weil sie das gleiche Schicksal hatten. Weil sie beide Jungs waren, und er dachte, dass sie sich nie...

 

Tief versuchte er auszuatmen.

 

Nein.

Nein...

 

Er musste ihm diese Flausen schnell wieder austreiben. Er musste ihn loswerden, vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät...

 

Es würde wehtun, und er würde ein wenig toben, aber auf lange Sicht war es besser.

 

Gleich morgen würde er ihn sowas von auflaufen lassen...

 

Das nahm er sich fest vor und beschloss es mit schmerzendem Inneren. Verdammt, Yui... Er durfte sich nicht verlieben... nicht jetzt. Nicht in ihn.

 

Er könnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, ihm so wehzutun...

 

Yui...

Hatte er es nicht bemerkt?

 

Himmel, er mochte-... er liebte ihn auch...

 

aber das durfte er nicht erfahren.

Niemals.

 

Weil er, Midori sterben würde.

 

Einer von ihnen beiden würde zwangsläufig sterben, so viel Sinn für Realismus hatte Midori nun einmal, und er hatte es akzeptiert.

 

Aber wenn... nun, wenn-...

dann würde er es nicht mehr akzeptieren können. Dann würde er Angst haben.

Dann würde alles nur noch viel, viel schlimmer werden...

 

\--

 

Die letzten Vorbereitungen wurden getroffen, Midori hatte sich etwas zurückgezogen, hier an den Rand des Gebäudes, wo Fliegerlärm und der beißende, kalte Wind, der ihm um die Ohren pfiff ihn ablenkten von dem was bevorstand.

 

Er war schon wieder beim Arzt gewesen. Er hatte gesagt dass die Operation schwere Folgen bringen würde.

Selbst wenn er sich operieren lassen würde, wäre er schwer behindert. Viel mehr als jetzt schon. Fünfzig Prozent Überlebenschance. Wenn er nicht im UG-Camp sterben würde, tötete ihn sein Magenkrebs hinterher. Und er hatte nur nicht den Mut, es Yui beizubringen...

 

Einmal hatte er in einem Buch ein altes Gedicht gefunden, und jetzt hatte er es wieder aus seinen Sachen herausgesucht. Beim Packen. Es hatte ihm immer gefallen, aber im Moment, wenn er sich mit dem Tod beschäftigen musste, wurde es immer wichtiger für ihn. Und es gab ihm ein warmes Gefühl im Innern. Zwar war der Text nicht tröstend, aber die Worte strahlten ein warmes Licht aus.

 

“Alfonsina”...

 

“Was liest du?”, kam die Stimme von hinten, und er schrak zusammen. “Yui! Ich hab dich gar nicht kommen hören!”

Das Gesicht des Anderen, ausdruckslos und verloren, veränderte sich nicht.

Die kleinen Fellstücke am dunkelgrünen Parka zauste der Wind, genau wie seine strähnig blonden Haare.

 

Ein wenig beunruhigt befeuchtete Midori sich die trockenen Lippen. Und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Und plötzlich überkam ihn das Gefühl der Entgültigkeit mit solcher Übermacht, dass er, den Rücken an die Wand gestützt, mit zitternder Stimme vorzulesen begann.

 

“Por la blanda arena que lame el mar

su pequena huella no vuelve más...”

 

“Und das heißt?”

 

Midori stockte.

“...Nie mehr wieder kommen deine kleinen Fußabdrücke durch den weichen Sand, den das Meer leckt... ein einsamer Pfad aus Traurigkeit und Stille und stummen Schmerzen führte dich ins tiefe Wasser...”

 

Yuri schluckte hart.

 

“Sabé dios... Gott allein weiß, welche Qualen dich begleiten. Welche alten Schmerzen deine... Stimme verstummen ließen. So dass du dich jetzt ausruhst, eingehüllt, vom Gesang der Meerschnecken...”

“Nein...”, Yui schüttelte den Kopf, “Nein, hör auf, Midori!”

“... der in den Tiefen des Meeres erklingt...”

 

“Midori!”

 

Yui warf sich an ihn, und er ließ es ruhig geschehen. Zusammen sanken sie die Rückwand des Gebäudes herunter in dem sie zum Schlafen untergebracht waren, während der Wind brauste, mit einer Heftigkeit, die einen erschrecken konnte, vom Meer her, mit einem leichten Geschmack nach Salz.

Midori nahm seinen Begleiter in die Arme, ließ ihn stumm auf seinem Schoß weinen, und streichelte ihm sanft übers Haar, spielte mit einzelnen Stränen, während er sprach.

 

“Cinco serenitas te llevaran...

 

Fünf kleine Seepferdchen werden dich

auf deinem... Weg begleiten, entlang

der Algen und Korallen.

 

Phosphorisierende Seepferdchen und die

Bewohner des Meeres werden bald

an deiner Seite spielen...”

 

Seine Stimme wurde sehr behutsam, und mit viel, viel Sanftheit.

“Mach die Lampe ein bisschen dunkler... lass mich in Ruhe schlafen...”,

Yui schluchzte und klammerte sich an ihn.

 

“... und wenn er fragt- sag ihm dass ich nicht da bin, sag ihm, das Alfonsina nicht zurückkommt... sag ihm nicht, dass ich da bin, sag ihm, dass ich fortging...”

 

Das letzte war nur geflüstert.

Midori beugte sich herunter, sog den Duft von Yui´s Haaren in sich ein als sei das der Duft den er in sich aufnahm bei jedem Atemzug, der ihn am Leben erhielt. Yui kam hoch auf die Knie, er schlang die Arme um Midoris Hals.

 

“Hass mich nicht”, hauchte er tränenerstickt, “Bitte bitte, hass mich nicht!”

 

Und Midori blinzelte schwer. Dann fasste er ruhig Yui´s Anorakkragen. Er brachte ihn zum Aufblicken, senkte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt nach vorn, schloss die Augen.

 

Ihre Lippen trafen sich, voll und plötzlich in einem tiefen, überraschenden, unbeholfenen Kuss der Unwissenheit. Und einer Liebe, die blind war, und schiffbrüchig.

 

Yui blickte ruhiger, als sie sich trennten. In überraschter Erkenntnis.

 

“Du...”, begann er. “Schh..!”, meinte Midori schwach, und wich seinem Blick aus, “Bitte sag nichts... tu es noch mal..!” Und das tat er.

 

\--

 

Er war nicht da.

 

Für eine kleine, entsetzliche Zeit lang waren die Zeilen des alten Gedichts auf so grausame Weise zum Bild geworden, das Yui wie eine Horrorvision vor dem inneren Auge stand: Midori tief auf dem Meeresgrund, tot, die Augen wie schlafend geschlossen, endlich friedlich und umgaukelt von Fischen und Seepferdchen...

 

Der Schmerz machte ihn rasend. Er war sich absolut klar, er konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Der Verlust würde ihn wahnsinnig machen. Einfach wahnsinnig.

 

Und dann hatte er ihn einfach wiedergefunden, es war als sei sein verzweifeltes Gebet doch noch einmal erhört worden, und er fühlte sich als sei er heimgekommen, als er in diese liebevolle Umarmung fiel. Midori war auch froh. Er konnte es spüren.

 

Er hatte ihn nicht weggestoßen. Obwohl sie nicht alleine gewesen waren, hatte er den dritten vergessen und ihn mit aller Liebe umarmt, ihn getröstet. Sie hatten einander und funktionierten nur zu zweit, Yui war ihre physische, Midori die psychische Kraft, und sie zu trennen musste letztendlich bedeuten, sie zu töten, innerlich zumindest, abzutöten, und Yui war kurz davor gestanden. Jetzt klammerte sich sein Geist in letzter Rettung an den Freund, blind aufeinander fixiert, dieses Erlebnis der kurzen Trennung hatte in Beiden den Entschluss gefestigt.

Zu etwas, vielleicht falsch und verzweifelt wie ein Selbstmord, aber dunkel pulsierend gut, wie die Liebe, die alles versprach und ihr wahres Gesicht verbarg, bis zum Schluss.

 

In der ersten Nacht die sie wieder glücklich vereint zusammen verbrachten, schliefen sie nah beieinander. Yui den Körper fest an Midori geschmiegt.

 

Und es war egal was die anderen dachten.

 

Am zweiten Abend türmten sie aus der Gruppe.

 

\--

 

Es war fast still, nur das Rauschen des Windes vom Meer und im Schilfgras, sie gingen schweigend hintereinander, in den Wald, bis zu einer kleinen Senke aus Moos, die sie zuvor gefunden hatten.

 

Midori ließ sich dort nieder, er spürte ein kleines Pochen im Bauch, und er lehnte den Rücken halb gegen einen Baum, der so alt und von Moos und Efeu bewuchert die winzige Lichtung überschirmte.

 

Yui kam zu ihm, er kroch tatsächlich wie ein Tier. Die bernsteinglimmenden Wolfsaugen tief ergeben und in purem, demütigen Vertrauen.

Midori strich ihm übers Haar.

Sie schmiegten sich aneinander, und ein schweigender Kuss entfachte für die folgenden, langen Minuten Hitze, ausreichend, dem Wind zu trotzen.

 

Yui öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Hose.

“Yui”, keuchte Midori leise, “Ich liebe dich, Yui...”

“Ich dich auch..!”

 

“Yui... ich...”, er zögerte,

“...bin vielleicht bald nicht mehr da...”

 

“Mein Gott, sag das nicht!”, Yui küsste ihn als hinge sein Leben davon ab,

“Sag das nie wieder! Lass uns alles vergessen, lass uns träumen dass man ewig lebt..!”

 

Midori schloss fast die Augen.

Der Blonde drückte sich an ihn. Er schmiegte sich an mit solcher Verzweiflung, dass dem Anderen die Worte im Hals stecken blieben, und er nicht aussprach was er sich zurechtgelegt hatte. Tränen brannten hinter den Augenlidern.

 

Yui wusste es. Jeder wusste es.

Und es tat so gut sich der Illusion hinzugeben... zu vergessen. Vielleicht, dachte Midori, ist es die größte Gnade die den Menschen bestimmt ist... all die schlimmen Dinge die passieren, oder passieren müssen, so schnell und so ganz zu vergessen.

Und man kann wissen dass man sterben wird, und glücklich sein, und nicht daran denken.

 

Deshalb küsste er zurück.

“Yui, möchtest du...” “Nur wenn du möchtest!..” “Nur mit dir”, meinte Midori, und sah ihn an, “Sag es keinem... nur mit dir...”

 

Yui öffnete sanft seine Hose. Zog sie in einem ablenkenden Kuss ein wenig von den Hüften, für mehr war es zu kalt. Drehte Midori´s Bauchseite mehr von sich weg, schmiegte sich warm an den Rücken, fuhr sehr vorsichtig über den trockenen, fremden Bauch bis hinunter in einen sehr heißen Bereich.

Spürte wie Midori sich ein wenig anspannte, den Kopf in den Nacken zurückdrückte.

 

Presste dort seinen eigenen Kopf hin, küsste ihm in den Nacken, wühlte seine Nase durch´s Haar.

“M-.. muss ich knien, Yui? Geht das nicht anders?” “I-... ich...”

“Yui..!”, Midori klang zunehmend atemlos, “Komm ein Stück vor... komm... ich möchte... mit dir..”

 

Yui gehorchte. Und Midori drehte sich ein wenig, fuhr mit der Hand und pochendem Herzen Yui´s enge Hose hinab. Und spannte den Nacken wieder, als er da etwas spürte.

 

“Hh...”

Yui küsste.

Sie küssten sich, blieben still in der Dunkelheit, als die Blätter rauschten, in ohrenbetäubenden Böen, als der kalte Wind die Stellen nackter, ungeschützter Haut zum Schaudern brachte, als Gräser und Halme an weichen Seiten kitzelten, und sie unwirsch beiseite gewischt wurden, sie waren nicht Teil der Romantik.

 

Nur eine rote kleine Welt zweier Jungen, aus Schmerz und Zuneigung, die sich in ihrem letzten Aufbäumen zu voller Heftigkeit entfaltete.

 

Yui ordnete sich sehr willig unter, genoss Midori´s erste Versuche mit den Fingern, ließ sich gern und geduldig ausprobieren, und wagte nur schwer, unter vielen Versicherungen den Ausgleich. Noch war es nur ein Tasten... ein verkrampftes, vergängliches Spiel von Vertrauen und Verdrängung.

 

Als dann wogende Wolken den Mond verhüllten und Midori seine Einwilligung gab, als Yui streichelnd und klammernd geführt werden mochte und bettelte ihm zu zeigen wie es richtig war, als so langsam und anfänglich zwei Körper verschmolzen...

 

da schien das Glück für einen Moment stillzustehen mit der Zeit, und Midori fühlte im reißenden Schmerz, dass er noch lebte.

 

Es war ein gutes Gefühl.

 

Er gab sich hin, vielleicht mehr, als er je vorgehabt hatte, und Yui ließ sich mitreißen, fragte nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr.

 

So hässlicher Schmerz, so bitteres, pures Glück. Midori zog ein heftiges Gefühl durch die Brust, und da wusste er, dass er liebte. Er wusste, dass er glücklich war. Dass Yui glücklich war, der sich über ihn lehnte und leise vor Überwältigung in heiserem Drang seinen Namen in sein Ohr stöhnte.

Die Erfüllung war kurz, aber intensiv.

 

Midori blieb der reißende, heftige Schmerz und ein Pochen im Bauch, und er rutschte langsam wieder zurück um die Hosen hochzuziehen, sie zu schließen, und die ekelhaften, widerlich nassen Flecken zu ignorieren so gut es ging.

 

Er roch Yui, ja, trotz des starken Windes war da sein Duft, der ihn einhüllte, als er so zitternd und von seinen Gefühlen mitgenommen auf den Knien stand. Und trotz der Kälte war da eine Hitze überall, mit der man keinen Wind der Welt mehr fürchten musste. Midori fuhr ihm hoch in die Haare, kraulte sie liebevoll, küsste seine verschwitzte Stirn.

 

Die nassen Haare waren ihm vors Gesicht gefallen.

“Midori”, hauchte Yui immer wieder, als könnte er es einfach nicht fassen, “Midori..!”

 

“Schh..”, meinte der Dunkelhaarige mit glühenden Wangen und zog ihn etwas an sich,

“Noch bin ich ja da...”

 

\--

 

Sie gingen zurück denn es war zu kalt, und irgendwie wussten sie, dass es nun etwas gab, in ihrem Herzen eingegraben, auch wenn man es von außen nicht sehen konnte.

 

“Selbst wenn ich sterbe”, hatte Midori leise gesagt, “Oder wenn du stirbst. Wir gehören zusammen, wir werden uns sicher wiederfinden.” Und es tat gut, das zu glauben.

 

Jetzt ging er alleine am Strand entlang. Er war vorausgelaufen. Alle guten, wertvollen Dinge waren nur sehr kurz. Waren vergänglich, sonst konnten sie nicht so schön sein.

 

Und doch blieben sie auf andere Weise ewig, denn man vergaß sie nie, und erinnerte sich, erinnerte sich ganz egal wie weit man vom Schönen entfernt war, und in der Erinnerung bekam das Bild einen goldenen Rand und die Grautöne verschwanden, und es wurde bunt und schön, zu bunt, und zu schön, wie alles, von dem man träumen, das man aber nie mehr erreichen konnte.

 

Woher sie wohl kam, die Sehnsucht der Menschen?

 

Im Grunde kam es wohl nur darauf an keine Angst zu haben. Und dafür Liebe.

 

Und hatte man die gefunden gab das Vertrauen darin einen warmen Trost.

 

“Yui!”, er drehte sich um und sah ihn im Dunkeln, hörte hinter seinen Füßen das Meer. Ein wenig stand er still und wartete auf ihn, auf seine Umarmung. Und sie gingen ein Stück Arm in Arm, bevor sie sich wieder trennten, und Midori fühlte sich leicht, wie schwebend, auch wenn er über feuchten Sand stolperte, und der Schmerz in seinem Magen pochte deutlich, im Pulstakt, immer ruhig und lautlos vor sich hin, wie der Zeiger einer kleinen Uhr.

 

Einer Uhr.

 

“Da gehst du hin, Alfonsina”, flüsterte Midori lächelnd, “Mit deiner Einsamkeit.”

 

Als Yui hinter ihm stolperte und nicht wieder aufstand. Er war gleich bei ihm, sprach seinen Namen, half ihm noch auf, als er den warmen Strom an seinen Fingern spürte.

Hier eine Falle?

 

Yui sah ihn aus großen Augen an und legte ruhig, wie betäubt schwer den Kopf auf seine Schulter, als Midori versuchte, das Bein abzubinden. Der Blonde wirkte nicht überrascht, eher ein bisschen wie erstaunt, er schien wenigstens keinen Schmerz zu spüren und sah ungläubig seinem Blut nach, wie es zwischen den Gräsern versickerte.

 

“Lieg ruhig, Yui”, meinte er noch, als er die Klinge davonwarf, und Yui lag in seinem Schoß. “Es wird alles gut. Nicht bewegen.” Warm glitzerten seine Augen als der Mond einen Augenblick hervorkam. Er sah glücklich aus.

 

“Der Hund”, sagte er wie träumend, und sein Blick ging hinaus aufs Meer, das schwarze Meer, in das weit hinten nahtlos die schwarze Nacht tauchte.

 

“...kennst du die Geschichte, Midori?"

 

\--

 

“Da gehst du hin, Alfonsina, mit deiner Einsamkeit.

Welche neuen Gedichte gingst du suchen?

Eine alte Stimme aus Wind und Salz umschmeichelt deine Seele

und nimmt sie mit.

 

Und du

gehst bis dorthin

schlafend wie im Traum, Alfonsina

 

Mit deinem Kleid aus Meer.”

 

\---- owari-----


End file.
